One and Only, True Love
by EverythingIKnowIsADream
Summary: A bunch of prompts issued by a friend. May turn into a story later on. Please Review.
1. Weddings

"Magnus Bane. Do you take Alexander Gideon Lightwood as your lawfully wedded husband?"

The werewolf spoke, her body clothed in gold and she held a book of rituals open in her hands. Magnus looked at Alec with a love in his eyes deeper than anything he had ever felt in his 800- give or take- years on this world. Turning back to the werewolf, Magnus delivered the words that were awaited by the Downworlders and Shadowhunters in attendance equally.

"I do."

Alec blushed his trademark blush: An odd mixture of scarlet and the color of beets. He turned to the other priest, this one also clothed in gold, but covered in runes as well. She shared Alec's hair color, and genes, seeing as she was his sister. Isabelle had memorized these words for her brother's wedding since the day he starting dating Magnus and was happy to see them put to good use.

"Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death."

Her voice boomed across the quiet courtyard of The Alicante Accords Hall. Handing Alec's stele to him, she turned her proud gaze to Magnus, as it was handed to him. Bending down, Magnus's hair flopped over his face as he traced the rune of marriage on his arm, and, as Alec lifted his shirt, over his heart. Alec looked up sadly, once again remembering how Magnus would never be able to get the runes on his skin, but shook the thought away. He loved the warlock and that was what mattered. Isabelle and the werewolf both cleared their throats and spoke in unison.

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband."

They said, and the crowd applauded as Magnus bent over Alec, capturing his lips in a kiss.

_**And for once, everything was OK.**_

/This is part of le writing prompt challenge issued by a friend. These are Malec prompts, and if people like them, I shall do this with other couples. The prompts coming are as order: Murder, Betrayal, Battle, and Funerals. Although... I may mix it up a bit for story's sake. Who knows, I might connect these and turn them into a oneshot. For now though, just think of them going in order, same world and timeline. Cheers! ~Dream/


	2. Battle

"Charge!"

The cry of war echoed above the sounds of tears in Idris. It was the final hours; A brutal war between Shadowhunters/Downworlders, and Rogue Demons. Alexander Lightwood stood at the front of the hall, dishing out orders and sending warrior this way and that, some to fetch supplies, others to go certainly to their death. Still, neither side would give in. Magnus Bane approached his husband, carrying their adopted 3 months old boy, Leviathan, in his arms. Alec saw them nearing and softened his gaze, dispatching the rest of his soldiers for sentry duty.

"I need you to bring him to Isabelle. I've been greeted with a problem that needs my attention. Be safe, darling."

Magnus said, briefly, but got his point across. He handed the bundle of bouncing baby to Alec, and pecking his cheek. Walking off with his tailcoat swishing around his feet, Magnus went off to tend to his 'problem.' Alec stared after him until the last of his glittery spikes was out of sight. Looking at his son in his arms, Alec set off to find his sister, who had to stay out of the battle because of her... condition. Finally finding her, Alec ducked into the sturdy hospital stucture and waved, smiling warmly at his impregnated sister. She glared back irritably, then softened her gaze as it came to lay upon Alec's son. She simply adored Leviathan.

"What is it? Is Levi OK?"

She started, but broke off when another contraction waved in. Biting his lip, Alec set Leviathan down in a crib by the bed and kissing his sister's forehead, murmuring soothing words in Latin.

"I need you to watch him. I've been greeted with a problem that needs my attention-"

Alec said, and started to break away from his sister's gaze, but was interrupted as a giant rumble shook the hospital walls. Debris fell from the ceiling, and Alec swept his son from the crib as a chuck of it hit the wooden structure, shattering it. Isabelle looked at him in fear, but it was too late as a giant piece of rock broke away from the roof and hit her stomach. She cried out in pain, but her legs were trapped under the solid material.

"Just leave me! I'm dead weight. And without my children, I'm d-dead..."

She whimpered, laying her head back down, and Alec watched her chest raise one more time then rest still.

"Hail and Farewell, Isabelle Lewis."

Alec spoke, hurried, and ran out of the building with Leviathan. Heading towards a cave, Alec pulled at dagger from his weapons belt, and soothed his son as he started to whimper. The battle had gotten bad. With structures destroyed, bodies littered everywhere, and no idea where his husband was, Alec started to panic. That was until his heard a honey-smooth voice behind him, and turned. It was Magnus, his lips forming words that Alec couldn't make out. But behind him was a woman Alec vaguely remembered. Alec started towards him, but suddenly felt a piercing in his lower back. He looked down at the dagger's tip pointing through his stomach, and looked up at Magnus, His expression filled with horror. Alec screamed out his son's name, and Magnus understood. If only Alec would of known what Magnus was saying earlier, or the who belonged to the soothing voice.

"Look out!"

That was what Magnus had tried to say. Alec laughed faintly, blood bubbling at his lips, and slowly let the darkness engulf him as his husband shook him. He'd finally recognized the woman.

_**But it was too late.**_


	3. Betrayal

Magnus turned towards Camille, his hands shaking and covered in Alec's blood. Setting Leviathan down gently, he balled his hands into fists, and against all rational thoughts, charged at his Ex. But the vampire was too swift, dodging to the side and leaving Magnus bending over, retching. A delayed effect of seeing his husband die in his arms, no doubt. Camille stood over her old lover, a look of disgust on her face, but it also had had some amusement.

"You disgust me. Sitting here, retching up nothing. You've shrunken below the lines of nature's laws. You're a failure But, come with me and you shall regain your composure. I will make you famous. Just come back to me."

Camille leaned in, her soft, pale lips brushing Magnus's ears.

"Love me."

Magnus jumped away, clutching the ring on his finger. It was an L surrounded by flames, and set in rustic silver. The Lightwood family ring. He had received it on his marriage day. Magnus always fingered it when he was nervous, or sick, or scared. At the moment, He felt all three. Staring closely and coldly at Camille, Magnus uttered words he had never issued before, in all of his 800 years.

"I loved him."

This seemed to surprise Camille, and she faltered, giving Magnus time to draw a blade from his belt and fling it at her. She hissed in pain and fell to her knees, giving Magnus time to kick her in the stomach. She flinched, and slipped in unconsciousness, leaving Magnus alone in the dark cave. And for the first time in 800 years, Magnus surprised himself.

He sank down onto his knees and sobbed.

/This one came right after the last chapter. Sorry if the way this is going to turn into story-ish isn't to your liking. Please Review so I know whether I should actually write a fic based on this. Cheers! ~Dream/


	4. Murder

"Magnus Bane. You are hereby charged with the murder of Camille Belcourt and Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The consul spoke loudly, his voice echoing through the full Accords Hall. Hushed murmurs spread through the crowd and Magnus could feel eyes boring into the back of his head. He fingered the Lightwood ring on his finger. It was surprisingly not confiscated when they searched him, although his hair products where. Magnus sat in the stone chair and looked up at the consul, setting his expression in the same cold stoney expression as the one Maryse was giving him.

"No."

Hushed gasps. Held back yelling. It all came just as Magnus expected. The consul turned to the other members of the circle and talked in quiet murmurs, deciding Magnus's fate. But the fact was that Magnus didn't care. His husband was gone, his son was taken away from him. All he cared for lost, and it was blamed on him. Shadowhunters were dense. If they truly understood the concept of true love and all its worth, they would see through the lies that were fed to them. Magnus had loved Alec, and they thought he'd killed them.

"The Circle has conversed. Magnus Bane, you are sentenced to death for the manslaughter of Camille Belcourt and Alexander Gideon Lightwood, effective immediately."

This surprised the Shadowhunters in the court, and the held back yelling of the Nephilim burst out. A buff man approached Magnus and gripped his arm, basically dragging him to his cell. Magnus had simply given up. Sitting in his quarters, he took off the ring and flung it at the wall. For the second time that week, he let the tears fly freely. A knock at Magnus's cell door interrupted him and wiping away extra tears, Magnus murmured a quiet 'Come in' phrase.

"Magnus. I've come to break you out."

It was someone Magnus had never thought he'd see again. The combination of gold hair and golden eyes brought back memories, and along with that, more tears. Shaking his head, Magnus looked at the ring that rolled onto the ground. The wall had dented it, and ruined it. Another thing that wouldn't have lasted in his life anyway.

"If you really want to help me, give me that dagger. I know you got it in."

Jace's eyes widened, by he didn't deny Magnus what he needed. At least he knew that Magnus had to do this. Lowering his gaze, Jace murmured something that surprised Magnus.

"I know you didn't kill Alec. You loved him a lot. It wasn't something you'd do. If you do this, there is no coming back. Immortality doesn't hold against this, but you'd know that. I think what I'm trying to say is... Hail and Farewell, Magnus Bane..."

Magnus felt his jaw physically drop and closed it forcefully. Blinking away tears, Magnus nodded and Jace took the hint, silently moving out of the door and shutting it. Magnus suspected strongly that he had placed a locking rune on it. Good for him.

Magnus gripped the dagger and turned it inward. Pressing it into his stomach, where a naval would have been, he felt the warm feeling of blood seeping into his shirt. Magnus took a deep breath, and smiled faintly.

"I'm coming, Alec."

/I'm so sorry for le angst. Again, reviews dearies. There is one more 'chapter' -ish drabble then I'll wrap it up, unless of course, you want more. Next chapter is in sort of a... different POV. ;) Anywho, please review and stuff!Cheers! ~ Dream/


	5. Funeral

It had been a long fight for the funerals of Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood to be together. Let alone in the same vicinity. Jace had fought long and hard for their graves to be next to each other and even then, The Circle had refused.

"Jace, get ready. We have to leave soon!"

Clary's voice echoed through the mostly empty house. Jace and Clary had moved there last month, but with all the fighting for their dead's rights, they hadn't gotten a chance to unpack. Jace thought it was completely and utterly worth it, and luckily, so did Clary. Somewhere, a baby started crying. Loud, broken sobs. It had been an utter miracle they had convinced the Circle into giving them custody of Leviathan, though Jace suspected it had something to do with Clary's Ectopic pregnancy. Pity baby, probably. Sighing, Jace fastening his shoe laces and sat up. Looking at himself in the mirror, Jace was surprised to see a broken man. The adult equivalent of Levi's cries. It amazed him how grief worked its ways.

"Jace, lets go!"

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, Jace grabbed Leviathan from his crib and walked out to the car, where Clary was idling. She beamed when she saw him and Leviathan, and watched at Jace fastened him to the backseat car-seat. Smiling, she pecked him on the cheek, her eyes full of contained sadness. On top of the funeral, today was the day their baby had died in the womb. Jace slid into the front seat and pulled out of their house, starting on the long, winding path to the cemetery.

"I can't believe it."

The sound of Clary's voice snapped Jace out of his daze, and he saw the consul waiting at the grave for him. Putting the car in park, Jace set his expression in stone. Clary looked after him worriedly as he marched up to the consul, and not-so-gracefully, sacked him in the nose. The Consul did nothing to protect himself, taking the punch and everything after that like a true Shadowhunter.

"I'm so sorry. I should of seen through the lies...I've made last moment arrangements. I shall leave you to your peace."

Jace didn't say anything, and let the Consul and his little followers walk away in peace. He jumped when a warm hand was set on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Clary, holding Levi, smile sadly and point past him. When Jace actually looked, he saw two graves next to each other, and despite himself, he smiled. Two Graves. For Magnus Bane, and Alexander Gideon Bane sat there, stonily. For once, Jace let the tears fall freely as he watched his best friend go off into whatever came next with his one and only, true love.

/This is the last installment unless of course, you want it into an actual lengthy story things. Hail and Farewell! ~ Dream/


End file.
